


Echoes Of The Past

by Darylslover33, Lannister418



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avengers Family, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, Big Sister Darcy Lewis, Big Sister Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky is Romani, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton-centric, Coulson is not smart sometimes, Creepy Vision, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabani Elders, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Bucky, Grieving Clint, Grieving Steve, Human Experimentation, Jemma joins the Avengers, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha is Jewish, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Porajmos, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Romani Magic, Ross is an idiot, Sexual Abuse, Steve Rogers Feels, Thaddeus Ross Bashing, The Sokovian Accords are a bad idea, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darylslover33/pseuds/Darylslover33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannister418/pseuds/Lannister418
Summary: A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago and uncovers a devastating loss.





	1. Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of child loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 1

* * *

Today's weather appeared to be sunny with a light breeze in the air, as Clint Barton went for his regular morning run with Steve, Sam, Bucky and Rhodey, and Scott Lang who had joined the Avengers as a result of the Avengers Civil War. Right now, he was going to have a shower and then have something to eat before going to meet Fury and the rest of the team about their latest mission. The Sokovian Accords were still in effect, but Bucky had been found innocent of all charges and no longer had any trigger words thanks to Wanda Maximoff.

He stepped into the shower quietly and hummed a song in Romanian to himself, while he washed under the soothing hot water. He'd had a rough night's sleep, and had ended up being at the shooting range up until 3: AM, this morning.

Still, at least he hadn't had any nightmares.

"I have never loved myself." Clint sang quietly, he rinsed his face free of the soap and started washing his body with none of the girly body wash and his mind drifted to the face of a beautiful redhead with a happy smile.

"But you, oh god." The man continued to sing, his eyes straying to the tattoo that was on his upper right arm of a black hawk with its wings spread out in flight. He'd had that tattoo for over six years, and had gotten it after a job in Budapest.

"I loved you so much." He sang quietly, his eyes stinging slightly and he gripped the shower head tightly in his hands, before releasing it. He continued the song and didn't care if anyone heard him, this was his way of remembering the two women.

"I forgot how lonely, and unfair life could be." He finished and started washing his short, dark blonde hair and rinsing it with the hot water. He missed them so much, it hurt and he wondered if they were happy wherever they were.

Clint was agonistic about religion, but the two sisters were devoted Catholics and he had respected that about them.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, after putting on clean clothes and underwear; he grabbed his bow and went to join the rest of the team in the conference room for a debriefing on their latest mission which seemed to be important to Fury.

Clint walked into the room and sat down beside Natasha, she was sitting next to Steve, and Bucky sat beside him. The three offered him smiles, and he smiled back, before seeing Wanda smile at him from where she sat next to Pietro and Vision. 

"So, what's the mission?" Steve asked curiously, Fury glanced at him and nodded at Maria Hill who pulled up a file of a circus.

"There have been reports by an unknown source, that the Circus of Crime is suspected of using unregistered Gifteds to carry out crimes. We have no idea who they are, but the source has stated that the two sisters are artistic Gymnasts who perform in the Circus of Crime." Fury said gravely, and Clint stiffened at the mention of the circus where he'd spent half of his childhood at.

"So you want us to go search for these two Gifteds, who work at the circus?" Natasha asked finally, Fury nodded and handed them all tickets to the circus and paused before looking at the team.

"They're also immensely skilled in pick - pocketing and conning people, these siblings are highly dangerous. Which makes them valuable to SHIELD and unfortunately to HYDRA as well, and we do not want the Home Secretary or Agent Robert Gonzales getting their hands on these two." The director said seriously.

Knowing Thaddeus Ross and his opinion on Enhanced, Inhumans, and Gifteds due to seeing the destruction that the Abomination had caused in Harlem seven years ago. Clint knew that if Vivian and Viktoriia were the Gifteds, and caught by either Ross or Gonzales, it wouldn't end well for the twin sisters.

"Do we have any recent photos of the twins, know what they look like?" Steve asked finally, Fury nodded and Maria uploaded two photos of the twin sisters who had red hair and bright, mesmerising green eyes.

"Their names are Vivian Lavinia Novikov Iordache and Viktoriia Larisa Novikov Iordache, they lived in Constanţa, Constanţa County, and Dobruja, Romania up until they were thirteen years old. Their parents were Adrian Iordache a man who worked as a carpenter and a member of the Romani, while his wife Marianna was Sokovian Romani and worked as a midwife." Maria read quickly from her Stark tablet, that Tony had given each member of the team.

"Where are they now?" Bucky asked finally, he was feeling more like himself now that T'Challa and his scientists with help from Wanda had removed the HYDRA trigger words from his mind.

"Adrian died in a fire when the sisters were ten years old, their mother remarried a man called Viktor Fyodorov who was a Russian soldier and they lived in Moscow, Oblast. Their mother went missing in Romania, Transylvania while doing mid - wife aid work after flooding affected the area." Maria finished and the team exchanged looks, while Pietro and Wanda looked at each other silently.

Pietro nodded at her silently, and they both hoped that this information wasn't false. And judging from the look on Clint's face, these two twin sisters seemed to mean a lot to him deeply.

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when the team arrived at the park where the Circus of Crime was performing for three days, before they would move on. Clint looked around at the tents, game arcade and the rides that the civilians were riding on excitedly, unaware of the circus's dark history.

"There's the tent where the twins are going to perform, seems that this is their last performance before they leave the circus on Saturday." Natasha said quietly, Tony had already won some prizes and Pepper now had a stuffed dark brown teddy bear. Wanda had gotten a black teddy bear, which Pietro had won her while Sam was indulging on some cotton candy with Scott, Sharon, Cassie and Hope, Rhodey was taking photos of the scenery.

Bucky and Steve seemed to be enjoying themselves, no one had seen them this happy since being reunited at Tony's welcome back party.

"Alright, let's go in and find these women." Steve said calmly, they all nodded and entered the tent before sitting down in the back of the stage and Clint surveyed the scene silently.

What if Vivian and Viktoriia were alive? What if they weren't happy to find out that he no longer worked as a mercenary, but as an Avenger? Clint knew Vivian and Viktoriia were nomads, they didn't live in one area for long unless they had to. He knew that they were powerful.

"The show's starting!" Pietro said excitedly, they all saw two young women with dark red hair coming onto the stage. They were both dressed in sequinned leotards, but were different colours.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We warmly present Valentina and Valeriya the Floating Princesses of the Air!" The ringmaster shouted pleased, and the crowd went wild for them next to Clint who had gone into a state of shock.

Vivian and Viktoriia were alive.....they weren't dead.

"Pietro! Is it them? It can't be, can it?" Wanda asked shocked, but also hopeful as they watched the twin redhead perform on the uneven bars as the crowd cheered loudly in the tent.

"It's them, little sister. It's them and they're alive," Pietro said shocked, but also deeply delighted as they clapped loudly in the stands.

Once the performance had finished for the night, which included the two sisters using their powers which consisted of creating a flurry of stars in the centre of the stage. Then they had showed off their dance routines, which had deeply pleased Natasha and caused Bucky to cheer in Romanian, when he'd heard them singing in Romanian.

Clint was completely fixated on Vivian, it was like he was seeing her for the first time again. Only this time they were in New York, and not in Budapest. God, it had been that long since he had last seen her and now she was here along with Viktoriia.

"Let's follow them, and then we'll question them without scaring either of them." Steve said seriously, and the team nodded as they found the two sisters taking off their stage make - up.

"Didn't think I'd see you two here, Viv and Vika." Clint said quietly, causing the two of them to stiffen before Viktoriia looked up at him.

"Clint!" She said overjoyed and before Vivian could stop her younger twin sister, the young woman had enveloped Clint into a tight, warm hug.

"Fratele meu, Clint." Viktoriia whispered softly.

* * *

 

_ Republic of Sokovia. The City of Novi Grad. May 2007 _

_"Vika! Quickly!!" Vivian pleaded._

_Simon cried and squirmed in her arms as she crouched under one of the stone arcades around Djeordjevic Square. Viktoriia was still huddled beside the fountain in the centre of the square beside an overturned fruit barrow, unsure how long this lull in the bombardment would last._

_On any other day, the square lay at the heart of the city's tourist industry; boutique shops and family-run restaurants surrounding an 'authentic Sokovian peasant market'. This afternoon, terrified locals crouched beneath the 18th century stone arches, seeking some shelter from the relentless shelling._

_The Serbian army had crossed the border less than an hour ago; their fast, new, armoured vehicles quickly bringing them within range of the tiny republic's capital city._

_Vika summoned up her courage and dashed across the square to join her sister as the shelling began again. One hit the fountain directly, sending the equestrian statue of Prince Goran crashing to the cobbles. On the far side of the square, one of the city's distinctive vintage blue and gold tram cars exploded into flames. The two sisters held each other tight, instinctively sheltering the screaming child from the smoke and the dust._

_This was like some terrible nightmare. only a couple of hours before they'd been strolling down Drvo Trešnje Street, buying peaches and coffee and enjoying the late spring sunshine; wondering what to do with the bundle of Euros that the German businessman had been so careless as to drop into Vika's bag when they bumped into each other at the station._

_"Viv, what are we going to do?" Vika's voice shook with fright "it isn't safe here."_

_"St Sophia's." Viv said emphatically after a moment's thought. "They won't shell that."_

_The ancient cathedral had survived earthquake, war, invasion and revolution since the 12th Century; it was inconceivable it could not survive this terror. Hundreds had already crowded inside, some hoping for the protection of the ancient stone vaults, others seeking comfort in the presence of the Holy Mother and the saints. The dim interior was heave with the sweet smell of incense, icons glowing in the light of candles and oil lamps. Sobs and muttered prayers mingled with the rumble of the falling shells._

_In front of the gilded iconostasis before the altar, Orthodox priests in their richly embroidered robes swung censer while chanting a hymn of intercession to the Virgin Mary dating back to the days of old Byzantium_

_"To thee O Mother of God, victorious leader of triumphant hosts_

_We, thy people delivered from evil, sing our grateful thanks_

_But, since thou possesses invincible might, set us free from all disaster_

_That we may cry unto thee; Hail! O Bride without Bridegroom…"_

_Viv held Simon close in her arms, rocking him gently, murmuring equally ancient Romani prayers and blessings against his head to keep him safe and peaceful. Beside her she could hear Vika, repeatedly crossing herself and bowing her head to the floor, whispering over and over again._

_"Most Holy Mother of God, save us!"_

_The first shell to strike the cathedral hit the north-east tower, causing it to fall inwards against the great central dome; sending a shower of masonry and plaster onto the heads of those below. Viv and Vika scrambled to their feet as people began to stampede to the doors. The second made a direct hit on the great central dome, splitting it wide open. The chain of the great brass chandelier broke free and it crashed down into the panicking crowd._

_Vika felt a hot blast of air on the back of her head and something cut her hand as the windows on the south side all exploded in at once. Viv grabbed her round the waist and held tight as the crowd carried them out into the dust-filled daylight, stumbling towards the relative safety of the Novi Grad Hilton on the far side of Cathedral Square._

_Viv heard Vika's anguished cry._

_"Viv… Oh God… Oh Holy Mother of God…"_

_Simon lay in her arms, silent and unmoving, his head covered in blood._

* * *

 

_ New York, The Present Day _

"I thought you were dead." Clint's voice still shook with disbelief as he hugged the sisters. "I thought you were both dead."

"We thought you were dead too." Vivian said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again. "We heard they shot you in Pakistan."

The other Avengers hung back a bit, not sure what to make of this strange encounter. An unusual mission had become ever weirder by what seemed like a very intriguing chapter of Hawkeye's past. The archer spoke little about himself normally, virtually nothing of what he had been or done before SHIELD, so this could prove very interesting.

Only Natasha knew what these two women meant to her friend; they were the reason he remembered Budapest very differently. Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache were the only people who could bring the light of human warmth and tenderness into the eyes of the man the Red Room called Grey Hunter and the rest of the intelligence community knew as Ronin.

Tony Stark observed them speculatively, recalling a pair of stunning redheads who had offered to show him the 'real Novi Grad', a cultural experience that somehow lost him $10,000 and a gold watch in the course of an afternoon.

As Clint continued to embrace Viv, Vika suddenly saw the two young Sokovians grinning eagerly at them.

"Pietro? Wanda?" She rushed over and threw her arms around them both.

"Wanda, you look beautiful! And Pietro…" She smiled winsomely at the handsome, muscular, young man he'd grown into. "…how many hearts have you broken today?"

"Not as many as you, Tetka Vika." He smiled, kissing her on both cheeks. "You are still the most beautiful."

"Your parents…?" Sokovians rarely had to finish these questions, the twins shook their heads sadly.

"Lord have mercy." Vika crossed herself. "They were good people."

Wanda grasped her hand eagerly

"Where is Simon?" she asked. "He must be almost 8 now."

Her face fell when she saw Vika's expression. The older woman slipped back into Sokovian, this was something Clint should only hear from Viv if she wanted to tell him.

"He died… when they shelled the cathedral."

Clint had felt Viv stiffen in his arms when Wanda mentioned the name Simeon. He looked her in the eye and saw the grief welling up there. He didn't know much Sokovian, technically it was a dialect of Serbian; but so full of Hungarian, Romanian and Turkish slang and loan words as to be virtually unintelligible to anyone but a native speaker. He did recognize 'umri', died, and 'Katadrala', cathedral.

"Viv… sweetheart?" He asked quietly. "What's the matter?"

Vivian swallowed hard and took his hand.

"Come outside with me, my Hawk." She said quietly. "You must know something."

Bucky pulled up a chair for the clearly distressed Vika.

"Here, Madam Valeriya, please sit." He said gently. Natasha stepped forward for the first time.

"Vika, who was Simon?" She asked. Vika looked up, recognizing Clint's old friend from Budapest.

"He was Vivian's son." Vika told her. "When the shelling started, we took refuge in the Cathedral… we thought we would be safe… that…"

She began to cry again, remembering the sudden horror and panic of that sunny spring afternoon. Tony couldn't meet the gaze of the others. Sokovia was his albatross, the constant reminder of the blood his fortune was soaked in. The indiscriminate shelling of Novi Grad had been a humanitarian disaster, a war crime. He might not have given the order, but it had been the shells and missiles he sold which pounded that lovely little city and the lives of its inhabitants into ruins.

"He was such a lovely little boy." Wanda said to Natasha as she sat with her arm around the weeping Vika. "Such bright beautiful grey eyes."

Natasha looked up at Steve, seeing her own shocked realisation reflected in his eyes.

"Oh God!" Tony moaned quietly as they heard Clint's animal-like howl of anguish.

* * *

 

**Translation:**

**Romanian**

**Fratele meu: My Brother.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Viv talk about their son, while Vika makes herself at home and shows Tony a trick. Clint reveals his past.

* * *

Clint howled in anguish, his heart feeling like it was being torn into pieces and Viv wrapped her arms around him tightly, she didn't want him to suffer alone. He held onto her tightly, his tears sliding down his cheeks and dripping into Viv's dark red wavy curls.

"Our boy, our little boy....Oh Christ, I should have tried to find you three. I should have told Barney to look into what happened but I was just so torn to pieces....I ran off and started getting noticed." He whispered ashamed, Viv cupping his face in her hands so that she could look at him in the eye.

"You are not to blame for what happened to Simon, Clint. Please don't do this to yourself, I don't want to watch my Hawk destroy himself." Vivian whispered softly, Clint nodded and held onto her tightly.

"Where's he buried.....what happened afterwards?" Clint asked quietly, he was holding onto Viv tightly; he was afraid of letting her go and she might disappear in front of him again. 

"After the shelling, all of the priests were on standby. They helped families bury loved ones and said the Last Rites to them, we buried Simon in the countryside of Sokovia. I thought burying him on the outskirts of the forest would be best, I cleaned him up and said how much his mother, father, uncle and aunt loved him. Then....I let him go and didn't say his name for a whole month, I wanted him to rest in peace," Viv said quietly, her voice steady, despite the tears swimming down her pale face.

"Look at me, look at me Viv." Clint said firmly, he crouched down in front of the younger woman and cupped her face tightly but gently in his callused hands. She looked at him, tears leaving trails down her face.

"What happened to Simon, wasn't your fault. It's not your fault, it's not Vika's fault and it's not Tony's fault. It's the Serbian Army's fault, for attacking a cathedral where innocent civilians were sheltering. Now, we have got to get you and Vika out of here before Ross or S.H.I.E.L.D come here." He said firmly, Viv nodded and shakily stood up as Clint wrapped an arm around her, his eyes checking the area.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Vika put all of her clothes into the large embroidered backpack, which she'd had since the age of ten years old. Her mother had bought it for her at the market, and it was one of the few things she'd been able to keep.

Salem meowed softly as Bucky gently put the cat into the pet carrier, everyone was on alert since Sharon had alerted them about Ross and Gonzales learning Viv and Vika's real identities and powers.

"There you go, little lady." She said softly to the black and white cat who purred and curled up, Bonnie didn't seem phased by being in a pet carrier, Viv's pet dog Jinx though seemed slightly excited about the adventure.

"You got everything, Vika?" Bucky asked quietly, his grey blue eyes keeping a look out in case any SHIELD spies or any of Ross's men arrived at the circus. Viktoriia nodded and took his hand as they started quickly hurrying to meet up with the others, none of them wanted to run into Ross or Gonzales.

The two kept on walking until they reached the end of the park, and Viktoriia put on a black cardigan over her black plain t - shirt dress while Bucky wore a full sleeved black Henley t - shirt.

"These people that are looking for us, they're not good guys are they?" Vika asked quietly, Bucky nodded and grimaced slightly.

"No. they're not, dragă and if they find you and Viv...they'll make your life hell." Bucky said grimly, Vika caught a glimpse of his glock and wasn't fazed by the sight of it at all. She'd seen Clint with guns and knives on his body, when she and Viv had been with him in Budapest.

* * *

Clint had been making sure that the rest of the team had made sure to leave the circus, before he and Viv left the place, before they met up with Bucky and Vika on the other side of the park.

"And you're sure that the two Gifteds are still there, Pavlo?" A voice said coldly, causing Clint to stiffen slightly at hearing the voice. He stealthily moved closer to the tent and found Pavlo on the phone, he leaned in to hear the conversation.

"They're still here, Home Secretary. What do you plan on doing with them, and what about our deal?" The man demanded curtly, Clint growled low in at the man's utter lack of concern for Vivian and Viktoriia.

"You'll get your money, and as for the two Gifteds. They'll be placed in the Raft and will be experimented on, I am fairly certain the president will understand our need to 'deal' with these dangerous women." Thaddeus Ross said ruthlessly. Clint had heard enough. He quickly ran back to the tent where Vivian had packed up all of her things, Viv saw the expression on his face and knew it wasn't good.

"Do you trust me, Viv?" He asked seriously, Viv didn't even hesitate to reply and took his right hand into hers, interlacing their fingers together as her bracelets move down her slender arms.

"Always have, always will, Clint." Viv answered firmly, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds and Clint nodded in relief. Jinx had been taken by Tony to the Avengers Tower, so it would be easier for them to get to the tower.

"Alright let's go, and just stay by me. Alright?" He asked seriously, Viv nodded and they quickly started weaving through the crowd of people in order to reach the exit to the circus, thankfully no one was looking their way as they reached the other side of the park quickly.

It was slightly windy as the sky got dark, and Viv gripped Clint's hand tightly as they took a shortcut and arrived at the Avengers Tower. She felt her heart race in shock, as she realised who Clint was working for.

"You work for the Avengers?" She asked shocked, Clint nodded and she shook her head in shock before they entered the Tower and were allowed up to the penthouse suite where the rest of the team were waiting.

Bucky helped Vika sit down as they both took time to catch their breath, they had left before Clint and Vivian in order to make sure nothing was unusual. The fact that Thaddeus Ross had discovered that Viv and Vika were in New York, meant that the twin sisters were in danger.

"So Clint's working with the Avengers, does that mean he was fighting in the Battle of New York too and in Sokovian? And in the Civil War?" She asked quietly, Bucky nodded in confirmation as the rest of the team were joined by Clint and Vivian.

"He's a very brave man, Viv and Vika. He saved my life." Pietro confessed seriously, causing the two sisters to stare.

"What happened to you, Wanda and Clint?" Viv asked alarmed.

"We were evacuating the civilians off Novi Grad and helping them into the S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarriers, when Zrinka couldn't find her little brother Costel. Clint found him hiding and was going to bring him back to Zrinka, when one of Ultron's robots hijacked a quinjet and started shooting at everyone. He was going to kill them and Pietro used himself as a shield to protect them, he got shot four times." Wanda explained quietly, still deeply affected by the memory.

"Holy mother of God." Vika whispered shocked at what she was hearing, she crossed herself and turned to look at Tony, before hugging him. Tony was shocked by the hug and watched dumbfounded as she hugged Steve next, who flushed and she pulled out a photo.

"You saved our grandfather during the war. Papa Felix always told stories about the Howling Commandos who aided the Romanian Resistance Fighters in fighting against the Nazis and HYDRA." Vika said softly, she kissed him on the cheek and turned to Bucky and kissed him on the cheek.

Bucky blushed but felt something inside him warm at Vika’s touch, she didn't seem intimidated by him and neither did Viv for that matter.

"Thank you, for protecting our grandfather. He never forgot the kindness that you and the Howling Commandos showed them, he asked that we give you two and any descendants of the Howling Commandos these charms." Vika said softly.

Bucky looked down and watched as Vika placed a charm in his metal hand, he stared at it and swallowed thickly.

"Mulțumesc, Drabani." 

* * *

_Peshawar Province, Pakistan, August 2007_

_Clint grunted slightly in discomfort as they forced him to his knees on the dirt floor. The cable ties cut into his wrists and he was still tender from the morning 'interrogation'_

_Always the same three questions._

_"Who do you work for?"_

_"Who are your associates?"_

_"Where's the money?"_

_The leering goon in charge had implied broadly that things would get a bit more 'creative' if he didn't start answering, especially the last question. Clint figured it would take them another couple of days to get bored and put a bullet in his skull. He just had to grit his teeth until then. He might scream but he'd never squeal; that's why they paid him so well._

_It was his own fault. He'd been careless, not clearing out altogether once the target had been dealt with. The local security forces had got his trail while it was still hot and dragged him out that cheap brothel room with his boxers still round his knees. They might at least have let him finish._

_He'd been getting slack more and more since the phone call from Barney. His brother had checked with every refugee and aid agency he could think of; even gone out to Sokovia and tried to find anyone on the ground who might know. No-one had seen or heard of Vivian or Viktoriia Iordache since the day the shelling started. Their apartment building had taken a direct hit and the whole street where they'd lived was nothing but rubble. He had to face the truth that the only two people he loved were gone forever._

_Someone grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so he had to look at the man sitting on the other side of the room. Short, sturdy and balding; he looked like a tax auditor, sounded like one too when he opened his mouth. CIA perhaps, or maybe NSA; come to add a bit of waterboarding to the menu._

_The man droned on about 'valuable skill sets' and 'useful assets', like he was recruiting for some pyramid selling scheme. He stared at the man dully, feeling almost bored, wishing he'd either get to the point or pull out the pliers and get on with whatever he was here for; except…. Some of the stuff the guy was saying. Didn't sound like any agency Clint had ever run across, though there were whispers about one that was the grand-daddy of them all; dealt with the really weird shit that no-one ever heard about. He'd stopped believing in fairy-tales the day he found out not all daddies dislocated your arm for spilling orange juice._

_Clint started listening to what the man was saying; stuff about 'protecting people for what they don't know is out there' and 'dealing with threats that can never be acknowledged'. Sounded like a sure way to get killed but, hell, he was a dead man anyway. Maybe that's why Mr Tax Auditor was here. He didn't believe in all that stuff about religion, all of Viv and Vika's prayers and funny little Gypsy rituals hadn't saved them when the shells started falling, but maybe he owed them more than going out as the starring role in whatever Pashtun remake of 'Saw' these guys had planned._

_Agent Coulson saw the change in the man's body language; the subtle shift from 'just get it over with' to 'I'm getting interested'. He'd been sent here with a simple brief; either bring Ronin in or assist the local security forces in extracting intel. It was the interrogator's maxim that 'everyone talks eventually'. Coulson knew that wasn't true. There were some men who'd gone so far down a path that nothing you could do would break them. As soon as the already bruised and bloodied Ronin had been brought in Coulson knew he was looking at one of those men; no expression of fear or hope, just a dogged determination to get to the end._

_"My car leaves in five minutes" Coulson said "You can either be in it or stay with these gentlemen and whatever entertainment they have in mind."_

_Clint cocked his head and looked carefully at this Agent Coulson; trying, and failing, to get a read on him. After a moment or two, curiosity got the better of him._

_"I'm in." He said, cautiously._

_The car pulled away down the narrow dirt road. Clint rubbed his wrists, trying to get some circulation back, staring straight ahead._

_"Ronin died back there." Coulson said bluntly. "Get any ideas about a come-back tour and what they had planned will seem like a strawberry social."_

_"So if I ain't Ronin anymore, who am I?"_

_Coulson turned to him with a faint, dry smile_

_"Who do you want to be?"_

_Clint glanced at the tattoo on his bicep. Viv had paid for it in Budapest, a birthday present. She said he was fierce like a hawk, with eyes like one too. He looked at Coulson and grinned._

_"How 'bout Hawkeye?"_

* * *

Clint sat on the end of his bed, looking at the photo Viv had given him. Simon laughing happily in her arms, trying to catch a little cloth doll on a string that Vika dangled in front of him. He felt himself starting to cry again; tears stinging his eyes. Viv put her arms around him, pulling his head down to her shoulder. She'd had seven years to mourn for her son, Clint had never even had the chance to hold him.

"I… I'm so… so sorry, edeśem." He sobbed. "I shoulda come for all of you."

It was the family he'd never even known he'd had; that he should have been there to protect, the day their world turned to terror and death. Viv rocked him gently in her arms

"Vika didn't want to go back to Sokovia." She said quietly. "She thought it would be boring, said we should go to Rome or Madrid…"

Despite his grief, Clint couldn't help but smile. That sounded just like Vika, she'd want to be somewhere with clubs, parties, shops and rich men more interested in a pretty face than where their wallet was.

"…perhaps I should have listened to her, maybe she saw something in the cards." She took him by the chin and kissed him. "We can't change what either of us did, but at least we have each other again."

"Please… can I keep this?" He asked, holding up the photograph. Viv nodded.

"Of course, and I have many others you can see." She told him. "When we buried him, we burned all his things; so his spirit would not be trapped. The photographs we could keep."

She could see the question in eyes, the one he didn't want to ask but needed to know

"It happened very quickly." She said softly. "There would have been no pain."

Viv held Clint close to her, letting him cry for as long as he needed, feeling all the anguish and regret running through him. At last the tears subsided and he lay back on the bed, wiping his eyes.

"Do you still play?" asked Viv, indicating the guitar propped in the corner of the room beside his bow cases.

"Yeah." He nodded, sitting up. "Every day. You want me to play you something before we go upstairs?"

"Please." Viv smiled, she'd missed his music as much as his smile. Clint played like he was Romani-born.

* * *

"I hope you got a good price for the watch." Tony asked with as broad smile as he poured Vika's drink.

"Tony!" Exclaimed Pepper in horrified reproach. "You can't just say something like that!"

"Why not?" He winked at Vika. "Just want to be sure she didn't get cheated."

Vika laughed. She'd been wondering if Tony remembered her and Viv, and if he guessed they were the ones who relieved him of his wallet, phone and watch during his tour of the city.

"We gave it to Trtko, the local gang boss." She told him. "He wanted a Rolex and it bought us a years' worth of protection."

"Sounds like you got a good deal, Drabani." laughed Bucky.

Vika seemed to have recovered quite swiftly from the shock of going on the run, Bucky noted, he guessed it was something she must be used to; and she was enjoying being at the centre of attention. The young woman perched comfortably on a stool at the bar in the main living area, a brightly coloured dark red silk shawl thrown casually round her shoulders; playing up the classic Gypsy look. He liked how unashamed and open she was about how she and her sister had lived in Sokovia. In a hostile world with few options for her people, thieving from rich outsiders was an old and valued skill. No true Romani woman would stoop to begging or selling herself.

"What does that mean?" asked Steve, grinning. He was happy to see his friend like this, smiling and almost playful. Somehow this lovely Sokovian woman seemed to be bringing out the old Bucky he remembered from Brooklyn.

"It's Romani." Bucky explained. "It means something like Wise Woman, or Witch; but in a good way."

"Yes." said Vika, giving him a friendly slap on the back of his hand. "And most Drabani are wrinkled old hags, thank you very much!"

"Not all of them." He smiled back at her. "Some of them are young and beautiful, so I've heard."

"And they're the most dangerous." She took a gold signet ring from a fold in her shawl and put it on the bar top. "You might want this back, Tony."

Tony looked at his hand in disbelief; he knew he'd been wearing it when he was pouring the drinks.

"How the…?" He looked up at her with a wicked grin. "You have to teach me how to do that."

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Clint was coming down the steps into the living area with his arm around Viv. He looked tired and red-eyed. Tony held up a bottle of whiskey and he nodded. He'd need a stiff drink for what he was about to tell the others.

There was no _'How are you?'_ or _'How're you feeling?’_ they knew better than to ask Clint those sorts of stupid questions. He settled himself on one of the couches with Viv beside him. Vika brought their drinks over and sat on his other side. _‘Lucky son-of-a-bitch,’_ Tony thought, looking at Clint with the beautiful red-haired twins either side of him.

"There's something I need to tell you all." He said "And it's kinda because I don't want Viv and Vika to have to lie on my behalf."

Tony glanced over at Steve with a raised eyebrow, looked like this evening had more surprises to offer.

Clint saw the anxious look Natasha gave him: _'Are you sure?'_ She signed discreetly. He nodded slightly in response.

"You all know I don't say much about my life before SHIELD…" He began.

"If by much, you mean 'anything at all'." said Tony. "Then yeah."

Pepper threw him a dirty look.

"Coulson recruited me in Pakistan, August 2007." he began, and let out a long sigh; there was no point in sugar-coating this. "Before that I was a contract killer, the one they called Ronin."

"Seryy Okhotnik." Murmured Bucky; Grey Hunter, it was the codename the Red Room had given to the notorious freelance assassin. He was surprised he hadn't made the connection before.

Clint told them about going AWOL from the Marines back in '93 at age 22, working for the Cartel bosses and building a reputation as a fearless, ruthless and efficient killer. It hadn't been long before the offers he was getting for 'independent' work beat anything the bosses could pay him. One good hit could keep a guy in coke, tequila and hookers for a year; if he was into that kinda thing. He was in it for the kill, the price just an indication of risk. Offer him an interesting enough target and you might even get a discount.

That's what took him to the circus in Budapest in 2005; setting up the cover to get close to a reclusive Omani prince who had a thing for circus acts, especially blond haired acrobats, and was known to patronise some the circus's more 'private' shows.

"That's where I met these angels and fell in love with 'em both." Clint put his arms around them both. "Viv sets my heart on fire and Vika's the sweetest little sister a guy could ever want. Kinda ladies a guy might change his life for…"

"So what happened?" Sharon asked, simultaneously fascinated and repelled. In the days bore it fell SHIELD has always kept the histories of its _'Specialists'_ at the highest level of classification. Many of them came from equally dubious backgrounds and knowledge of that could be dangerous for all parties.

"I happened!" said Natasha. "Turns out Clint and I were after the same target, the Prince had a thing for red-haired ballerinas as well as blond acrobats. Things got… complicated."

"Both of us got some very unwanted attention on our tails." Clint added, then he turned to Viv and Vika. "That's why I had to clear out so quick and disappear. I couldn't risk them harming you to get to me."

Vika laid her head on his shoulder

"I never thought you just abandoned us, fratele meu." She said softly. "I knew there was a reason."

"So that's what happened in Budapest." said Sharon. "I always wondered."

After that it got kinda crazy, staying one step ahead and watching his back all the way. He'd heard from Barney about the girls moving back to Sokovia but at that point he was back on the job in Afghanistan, getting ready for a new target. The upheavals in Central Asia had opened up a whole new world of opportunities for men like him. He kept telling himself, after this job I'll go back for 'em.

Then he heard about the war, the shelling of Novi Grad, and finally the phone call telling him they were dead. The one bit of light he had went out. He got careless, did the job but went slack on the escape. He wasn't the kinda guy to put a bullet in his head so maybe he was hoping someone else would do him that favour.

"That's when Phil showed up, gave me the choice. Ronin was going to die in that room, but there was a way Clint Barton could walk out and maybe even the balance." He took Viv's hand and looked her in the eye. "I don't believe in all that stuff you do, edeśem, and with you and Vika gone I just wanted to die. I figured if I had a chance to die doing something more worthwhile, I oughta take it for your sakes."

The two women wrapped their arms around him silently and held him close, their feelings too intense to express in words.

"I'm sorry." Clint murmured to Viv and Vika, lost to everyone else except them. "I wish things could have been different."

The room was silent. It was Tony who broke it, coming round from behind the bar and putting his hands on Clint's shoulders.

"Pigeon and I have had our differences…" he paused with a hint of embarrassment. "…some of them pretty recent and pretty severe; but I never met this guy he's talking about. The only Clint I know is the man who'll stand up for his friends to the bitter end, not matter what that costs him."

He looked round the room challengingly.

"Anyone who's got a problem with Clint's past, speak up now or get the fuck out of my house."

No one spoke or moved and Tony breathed a faint sigh of relief.

"Right." He said firmly. "Anyone else got any dark secrets to reveal before I get shitfaced?"

Pietro nervously raised his hand

"Awww, not you; Roadrunner!" Tony moaned.

"I… er…" Pietro blushed deeply. "I… ate the last of the cookie dough."

"Zver!!" shrieked Wanda, walloping him with a cushion.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Romanian**

**Mulțumesc: Thank you.**

**Sokovian:**

**Zver: Greedy.**

**Hungary:**

**Edeśem: Sweetheart.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on Monday.


	3. Who Do You Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vika investigates the meaning of her latest vision, while danger comes to the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on Friday.

* * *

 

After Pietro's confession about eating the last of the cookie dough, Viv and Vika had immediately volunteered to make more cookie dough for the team. Which, everyone had happily accepted and they were joined by Thor and Vision, who were happy to help.

Bruce had the Food Network on his Stark IPad, while Vivian and Viktoriia along with Wanda were making paprikash which was a spicy sauce that they were making into a hot chicken pie. Bucky and Steve gleefully helped Vika bake a cake, she and Viv had decided to make a cake that she remembered from her and Viv's childhood in Romania. The twin sisters had a lot of happy, fond memories about their childhood in their home country.

Once dinner was cooked, Natasha and Steve set the table as they all sat at the table and began to tuck into the meal that Viv and Viktoriia had made for of them. Though no one said it, Viv and Vika were clearly grateful to the team for taking them in.

"So have you kept in touch with Barney?" Viv asked softly, she looked at Clint worriedly. He swallowed, and shook his head at her. Before he answered her question quietly and sighed quietly, as he remembered the painful argument.

"He calls every now and then, to keep in touch. I haven't spoken to him since the Sokovian Accords were being investigated by him and the Human Rights, seems they didn't approve or vote for eclectic shock collars being used on prisoners in the Raft." Clint explained quietly, his grey eyes dark and stormy at remembering the visit.

Vika looked disapprovingly at Tony, who looked guilty at the fact that Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda had all been imprisoned at the Raft after the battle at the airport in Germany, Leipzig.  Although the team had made amends, Tony still held himself responsible for not getting Wanda out of the Raft after seeing how she was treated.

"I know Steve had good intentions and he was right, these Sokovian Accords are bad news for anyone who is Gifted, Enhanced or Inhuman. Senator Ellen Nadeer is using what happened to her mother, as a way to make the public see Enhanced, Inhumans and Gifteds as the bad guys." Tony said frustrated.

Pepper took his hand gently, and Steve sighed quietly.

People would always hate them for being born different, Christ people were afraid of T'Challa and his country. People were afraid of them, but they didn't need to be afraid of Gifteds who had powers.

"We just wanted to be left alone." Vika said quietly, her voice sad and bitter. Bucky looked at her quietly, she had the dark red silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her mesmerising, bright emerald eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner.

"I know you and your sister just wish to be left alone, but by yourselves....you're considered easy targets by the government and S.H.E.I.L.D." Bucky explained gently, compassion showing in his dark blue - grey eyes.

She nodded sadly in agreement at his words, she knew that it had only been a matter of time before the government learnt of their whereabouts and the fact that they had very unique powers.

* * *

 

Once everyone had finished having dinner, Pepper showed Viv and Vika to their bedrooms which were next to Clint's room. The tower had a lot of floors, which included a training room, a large ballet studio and of course a shooting range for Clint, Natasha and Bucky. There was also a training room, which everyone was welcome to use.

Viv scratched Lucky behind the ears, the golden Labrador excited at meeting his Master's friends who were dear to him. The dog laid down at the end of the bed as Viv started unpacking her belongings, which weren't a lot. But they meant a lot to her, and she treasured them dearly as they were all she had.

She placed a small statue of Saint Sarah on her bedside table, along with embroidered cushions on her bed to give it a homey feel to the room. Next door, she could hear Vika singing in Romanian, causing Viv to smile. Well if her younger twin sister by thirteen minutes was happy, them she was happy too at reuniting with Clint, Pietro and Wanda. She could hear everyone's thoughts and felt comfortable in her surroundings. Clint was the only one with the exception of Barney, who knew what exactly their powers were.

The three had agreed to tell the rest of the team, in the morning.

She placed photos of her parents, grandparents, and of Simon and Vika on the bedside table, and put a dark red silk throw over on the bed. Viv then turned to the photo of Simon, who was happily smiling in the photo.

"Your father loved you, Simon. I wish you could have met him and your uncle Barney, but fate had other plans for you, my little cel mic. Rest in peace, prețios meu unul mic." Viv whispered softly, she kissed the photo of Simon and placed it next to the photo of Clint, it was taken in Budapest before he had been forced to leave them after taking out the Omani prince.

* * *

 

"And you are positive that these people, were seen with the Avengers?" Gonzales demanded harshly, his craggy face lined with a mixture of emotions as he stared at Bobbi Morse who nodded calmly.

"I'm sure sir, Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache were sighted with Agent Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes at the Circus of Crime, Pavlo confirmed to have seen them." Bobbi confirmed, Gonzales grimaced.

"Go with Calderon, Mackenzie and Ward to see if they're at the Stark Tower. If they're there, then kill them. They're far too dangerous to be left alive, their powers make them a threat to people." Gonzales instructed harshly, Bobbi nodded and departed the room.

Gonzales switched on the computer screen of his computer, before connecting with Senator Ellen Nadeer who was looking impatiently at him. The young woman was dressed impeccably as usual, wearing a black Chanel dress with a perfectly made up face, but there was a cold, ruthless and cruel look in her dark brown eyes. 

"Have you located the Gifted, Gypsy twins?" She asked sharply, they had been searching for the mysterious Iordache Twins ever since 2009. The Watchdogs had discovered about the twins powers, thanks to their estranged stepfather.

"Not yet, no. But we know that the Avengers may possibly be helping them or at least hiding them in a safe house. I've sent four SHIELD agents to investigate if they're hiding out in Stark Tower, if they are....well, the twins will be killed." He reassured the young woman firmly.

Ellen looked satisfied at his answer.

"Then make sure Gonzales, you take out Barton and Barnes. They've caused enough trouble already, and the last thing we need is Tony Stark discovering what we're planning on doing to get rid of these Enhanced, Inhumans and Gifted abominations." Ellen said angrily to him.

Gonzales nodded.

"Calderon and the agents will deal with them....accordingly, Senator."

* * *

 

Bucky had just finished having a shower, when he heard soft but terrified cries coming from Viktoriia's bedroom. He quickly raced to the door and wrenched it open, to see a haunted looking Vika. 

"No, no please....someone help them! Get the fire out, please help them!" She cried terrified, her green eyes turning dark red.

"Vika!" Bucky called out worriedly, the young woman moaned in response. He raced over and took her hand in his, shaking her out of the vision.

"They've killed them...oh god, oh god! They've killed a family, James! Oh god, they burned them alive in their house!" Vika sobbed horrified, she looked appalled at what she had seen.

"It's alright, it's alright doll. You're safe, you're safe." He said reassuringly, Vika sniffled and buried her face into his chest.

"The man was laughing, there was a woman with him and they set the house on fire. They murdered an innocent family, just because they were different." 

* * *

 

_ Budapest 2005 _

_"Drina tells me Pavlo is trialling a new acrobat today"_

_There was something too casual in the way Vika said it. Viv looked up from painting her toenails_

_"Oh really?" she arched a carefully plucked eyebrow "And we should be interested because…?"_

_She knew full well there would only be one reason either Vika or Drina would be interested in whoever Pavlo was trialling but she loved teasing these things out of her sister. Vika smiled at her reflection in the mirror and tilted her head slightly, adjusting the hemline of her blouse and checking the way her dark red curls fell across her shoulders; how they would draw attention downwards to the small gold medallion resting just above her cleavage. When men were looking at those, they rarely paid attention to the delicate, skilful, hand in their jacket pocket._

_"Drina says he is very handsome." Vika said, finally satisfied with her appearance. "A that he has beautiful muscles."_

_Viv snorted in derision_

_"Drina thinks any man under 40 without a belly is very handsome." she glanced over at her sister who was now rummaging through her collection of shawls. "But if you like, we can stop and look before we go into town."_

_Vika finally decided on the gold and blue one, wrapping it round her waist to emphasise the swing of her hips._

_"Only if you insist," she said lightly. "But it's not as if we're in any rush."_

_Pavlo didn't like spectators when he was trialling so they kept themselves far enough back in the performers' entry so they could see without being too obvious. The man was already climbing up to the trapeze with his back to them, so Viv couldn't see his face to tell if he was handsome or not, but Drina had been right about the muscles!_

_He wasn't too tall, 5'9" or 10" at the most, but that was good for an acrobat. You didn't want to be big and bulky. The white leotard he'd changed into might as well have been painted on, allowing the sisters to appreciate every curve of thigh and calf together with the small, muscular butt._

_"He's nicer than Matteo." admitted Viv, taking in the breadth of his shoulders and the long, powerful arms "But is he any better in the air?"_

_They watched as he went through his routine; fluid graceful flips and somersaults as he moved from trapeze to trapeze, demonstrating strength, agility and flair. It was hard for Viv and Vika to restrain themselves for applauding. Better than Matteo for sure._

_"Shall we flip a coin for him?" Whispered Vika with an evil glint in her eye. "Or share and challenge him to work out who's who?"_

_"Vika! You are shameless." Hissed Viv in amused horror. "Sometimes you shock even me!"_

_The man was on the ground now, walking towards Pavlo. He had dusty blond hair and Viv began to realise he looked familiar. Pavlo saw them in the entrance and gestured them away, the man turning to look in their direction. Drina was right, he was handsome, and very familiar. The moment he saw them his face darkened into an angry scowl._

_"Shit, Vika!" Gasped Viv in alarm. "It's the mark from last night."_

_Clint had known the Budapest job would have its rewards, not counting the $250,000 currently sitting in escrow in a Swiss bank account. So long as he kept his mind on the task it was a place where a single guy with money could find a lot of entertainment. The smoking hot redhead in the bar had made it pretty clear what she was interested in; as for finding out she was with her identical twin sister who was also taken with the unstoppable Barton charm? Well, Two Girls, One Clint had always been his favourite Friday Night Special._

_Waking up without his wallet? Embarrassing! Waking up still fully dressed? Annoying! If they were going to rob him they might at least have fucked him first. Waking up without his phone? Potentially fatal! Finding them was his top priority after making the contact with Pavlo. Finding them right here at the Circus? Stroke of Luck!_

_They ran fast as he charged towards them but he was faster. He caught one of them by the arm, the one with the blue and gold shawl wrapped around her waist, and spun her to face him. There was fear in her bright green eyes. It must have been his imagination, but for a split second they seemed to flash red and he felt a sharp jab of pain behind his eyes like a sudden headache._

_"What the…?"_

_Pavlo was trotting over, a broad smile cutting across his thin, ratty, face._

_"Ah, Mr Cross! I see you've already met our Princesses of the Air." He turned to Vika, his black eyes cold above his smile. "What have you and your sister done this time?"_

_Vika was fearful of the way Clint glared at her. He was handsome but his eyes terrified her. They were a beautiful bright clear grey, but not a trace of human compassion, kindness or warmth. The eyes of a man who would kill without second thought or remorse. Suddenly they softened slightly and he almost smiled._

_"They borrowed something from me and forgot to return it." He spoke calmly and steadily but she could feel the anger. "I'd like it back. Now."_

_"Tsk, Tsk!" Pavlo shook his head from side to side. "Viv and Vika; always 'borrowing.'"_

_He leaned towards her and she could feel his rank breath on her cheek._

_"Perhaps you should go find your sister and return to Mr Cross what you 'borrowed'. If you're going to be working together I wouldn't like any misunderstandings."_

_The ringmaster laughed as they both looked at him in surprise._

_"Your act is good, Mr Cross; but not good enough for a solo." He tapped Vika on the nose with his finger. "And these little minxes have some amusing talents, as I think you'll discover."_

* * *

 

"You can't surely be taking this seriously?" Bruce asked. "ESP is one thing, but tarot cards and gypsy spells?"

He looked over to where Viv and Vika sat at the coffee table, Wanda attentively beside them. Vika had laid out cards from an old, well worn, Tarot pack and shifted them about, pausing only to cross herself and mutter something under her breath as she tried to unravel her vision. Thor stood beside them; fascinated by rituals he had never seen or heard of on Midgard before but which seemed oddly familiar to things some of the old women of Asgard were known to do.

"We still don't understand Wanda's powers or how she focusses them." Tony said as he refilled his glass. "This may well be how Vika focusses hers. I'm prepared to be open to all possibilities at the moment."

"Wanda's powers have a scientific basis." Bruce objected, the sceptic in him to the fore. "This is pure witchcraft."

"She is Drabani." Pietro informed the two older men. "For centuries they have had the power to unravel the future."

"How come she didn't predict the war?" Bruce regretted those words the moment they left his mouth, seeing the expression on Tony and Pietro's faces

"No one thought to ask." Pietro said quietly and went over to join his sister and the others.

"Normally I'm the one that puts my foot in it…" said Tony, taking a drink.

"These are the forces arranged against us." Vika gestured with her hand at the cards on the left of the table. "A fair-haired woman, remorseless and savage; with two men, dark and pitiless."

"And what of these on the right?" asked Thor. Vika looked up at the Asgardian and smiled; the blond giant had intimated her at first, with his loud voice and great size. Taller and broader even than Captain Steve, the Rom Baro, she felt tiny in his presence, but sensed that underneath the warrior's exterior was a kind and gentle soul who would do her no harm.

"They are our allies." She picked up the Knight of Clubs and showed it to him with a smile. "I think this is you, see? His club even looks like your hammer."

"It is at your service to protect you, my lady Drabani." Thor said firmly and warmly. "You and your good sister."

"And what of our enemies, Tetka Vika?" asked Wanda as she took her brother's hand. "What are they doing?"

Vika turned over the last card and crossed herself. The faded image showed a collapsing, burning, tower.

"They are coming here." She looked across at Tony with fear in her eyes "They are coming soon."

After Vika had said that Bobbi Morse along with Tomas Calderon, and another man were coming to attack Avengers Tower at any time in the week. The place had been put in lockdown and everyone was cautious, Viv sighed as she dried her dark red hair with a dark purple towel and got dressed.

She put on a simple dark purple patterned blouse, and finished it off with a black skirt and black suede boots to finish it off. Just because she and Viv were Romani, didn't mean they couldn't dress like other modern women.

With that done, she made sure that Tinkerbelle, Cassiopeia, Andromeda and Luna were all settled along with Salem and Starling who were fast asleep on her bed contently. The kittens lightly purring.

Well at least someone was getting sleep, despite the drama going on.

* * *

 

Among the possessions that Viv and Vika had brought with them, they had brought a wooden cross with them. It was of a man crucified but it wasn't Jesus, it was St Dismas who was on the wooden cross. The Penitent Thief, also known as the Thief on the Cross or the Good Thief was in the centre of the living room and everyone was praying.

Vika had carved little dolls of everyone with help from Bucky, Clint and Pietro who were all happy to help her on this little mission. Viv had lit sage incense joss sticks, which according to Wanda warded off evil spirits and demons.

Clint was fairly agonistic about religion, his mother had raised him and Barney in a Catholic religion up until she had died with their father in a car accident when their father had been driving home drunk.

Viv made herself a coffee and started meditating, feeling her mind relax as she heard everyone's thoughts in the tower and their emotions.

Tony and Pepper were discussing their plans on starting a family, Viv hoped they had the family that they badly deserved. At first she had despised Tony after learning that it was his weapons, which had caused Simon's death, along with countless other innocent people and wounded countless civilians.

But then she saw that underneath his sarcastic nature, Tony desperately wanted to make amends for the destruction his weapons had caused by stopping the manufacturing of Stark missiles and RPGS. He had seen the horrors that his weapons had caused, and was trying to make amends to those he had caused pain to.

As she let her mind relax, she could feel her connection to the spirit world calling out to her and she closed her eyes in order to concentrate on controlling her magic. Outside the sky darkened and dark purple lightening thundered in the distance, soon dark red lightening joined it.

Her magic was and always would be a part of her, and Clint was one of the few people along with Barney who weren't afraid of her powers or Vika's.

"Magic, just magic." 

* * *

**Translations.**

**Romanian:**

**prețios meu unul mic - My precious little one**

 

 


	4. Going On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney reunites with Clint, Viv and Vika and learns about Simon's tragic death. An unwelcome group sets its eyes on Viv and Vika, setting off a chain of events. Bucky and Vika have an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted rape is in this chapter, if that triggers anyone then skip the part.
> 
> The next update will be on Monday.

* * *

Barney arrived outside the Stark Tower in silence, he'd driven here in his black SUV and looked at the text message that Clint had sent him two hours ago. They hadn't spoken to each other since finding out that Viv and Vika, had been killed in the shelling of Novi Grad, Sokovia which had been nine years ago.

He blamed Clint for what had happened, he couldn't stand the fact that his little brother had pretty much left Viv and Vika in the circus after completing his mission.

_'We need to talk, it's important.'_

_Clint._

Silently and stealthily, he entered the tower and was shown to the penthouse floor and was dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

Viv and Vika, they were alive?! 

"Viv? Vika? What the hell is going on here, Clint?!" Barney asked shocked, his tone also angry at the fact that his brother hadn't told him that Viv and Vika were alive and hadn't died in the bombing.

"Barney! It's so good to see you, fraiti mai mare!" Viv exclaimed and hugged him tightly, Barney laughed and hugged the younger woman tightly, when he saw Vika entering the room and she cried at seeing him.

He hugged her tightly, feeling his eyes sting as he held the two women who were like little sisters to him and they both hugged him tightly. Tears sliding down their faces, as they hugged Barney tightly.

Bucky watched with a soft smile on his face, Vika had told him about Barney and how much she and Vika loved him like the big brother, they'd never had before meeting him and it made him happy seeing her and Viv happy.

Everyone was happy, until the power was turned out.

* * *

A black ops team stealthily breached the Stark Tower and turned off the power, thanks to their mole within the base. Bobbi carefully pulled out her gun and they started entering the base, when they saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair staring at them. She screamed, and the scream seemed to echo around the room as the team tried to cover their ears but the scream was loud and like a banshee wailing.

"Shut her the hell up, Calderon!" Bobbi shouted angrily, her ears ringing as one of the soldiers was sent hurtling into the concrete wall. The young woman ran away from him, and he chased after her.

"You can run but you can't hide, Little Gingerbread!" Calderon taunted sadistically, he listened out for her footsteps but couldn't hear anything. That was when she jumped on him and punched him across the face, before creating a thick dark red like mist that made it difficult to see.

"Oh no you don't, little Gypsy Girl!" He said amused, she ran faster and he grabbed her by the throat, trying to strangle her.

She scratched at him, choking and gasping for breath as he shoved her onto the floor and started pulling up her dress; he smiled at her cruelly and leaned down to whisper by her ear sadistically.

"I'm going to rip you apart, you little gypsy thief." He said viciously, he started pulling up the skirt of her dress so it was bunched up around her hips.

Two of the men held her down, just as gunshots rang out.

* * *

"We have to find Vika, something's wrong!" Viv said pleadingly, her face pale with fear for the safety of her younger twin sister whose distress and fear, she could sense through their bond.

"We'll find her, Viv." Clint said reassuringly, Viv nodded wearily as they saw Bucky up ahead and he stiffened as the rest of them joined him to see a slightly bruised but defiant Vika whose dress was rumpled.

"Come any closer any of you, and I swear to god that I'll cut this gypsy whore's throat and she'll bleed out like a stuck pig!" Calderon threatened menacingly, Vika's eyes narrowed but she gave Viv a reassuring expression.

Her eyes then met Bucky's and he nodded, before she bit Calderon's arm, making the man howl in pain.

A vibranium hand then gripped him by the throat tightly, and Calderon stilled.

"Let him go, Barnes! We only want Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache, and Wanda Maximoff to be placed in Director Gonzalez custody, and then be placed in the Raft on the orders of Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross and Senator Ellen Nadeer!" Bobbi order coldly.

"That's not happening, Bobbi." Clint said viciously, and Bobbi glanced at him.

"And how are you going to stop us?" She asked mockingly, Clint smirked and fired one of his drug arrows, which knocked her out cold and the others knocked them out quickly in order to get rid of them.

"Now what, do we do?"

* * *

_Budapest 2005 _

_"Have you ever had a Bittersweet Kiss?" Asked Vivian as she ran her hand along the arm of the man who called himself Aaron Cross. She guessed that wasn't his real name and that his business had little to do with the circus, but in the twilight world they inhabited there were some things you learned not to ask; at least not openly._

_"What's that?" Clint asked with a smile, kissing her shoulder. She liked his voice, it was soft with a gentle drawl; like a cowboy, and he sang like one of those Country & Western singers that Brady, the knife thrower, always listened to. Viv reached over to the jar of candied orange peel she kept beside her bed and took out a piece. Dipping it into his whiskey she clenched it between her teeth, inviting him in with her eyes._

_Clint leaned in and bit into the candy, his lips automatically closing on Viv's. The sourness of the whiskey mingled with the sharp sweetness of the peel and her own fresh, warm, taste. He probed his tongue deep into her mouth, savouring every subtlety of flavour, as she pushed him onto his back and began to unbutton his shirt; slipping her hand inside to explore the firm, warm curve of his chest. Her fingers found his nipple and squeezed, gently but firmly._

_"Awwww, Jesus…." He moaned, shivering with excitement. Clint had always thought he was a pretty accomplished lover but Viv did things to him he'd never imagined possible._

_"You know I can hear everything, don't you?" called Vika, sounding more amused than annoyed. Only a thin screen door separated the bedroom from the rest of the trailer that Viv and Vika shared on the back lot where the circus was pitched._

_"Put your headphones on, then!" shouted Clint, laughing._

_"Doesn't matter." Vika replied. "We're twins, I can still feel everything you do to her!"_

_"She can't, can she?" Clint whispered to Viv, a sudden look of alarm on his face._

_"No, she certainly cannot!" Viv shouted back in Vika's direction. "Stop being a pain and go break someone's heart!"_

_They heard Vika's theatrical sigh as she grabbed her shawl and purse, and the trailer door closing behind her. Viv straddled Clint and pushed his wrists above his head, winding a silk scarf tightly about them,_

_"Now, miro Tale." She murmured with a wicked smile. "I will show you the Romani way of breaking in a wild stallion."_

_"Awww fuck…" groaned Clint, halfway between arousal and apprehension._

_Vika lit a cigarette and pouted slightly. It was nice to see Viv happy, but just once she wished they'd use Aaron's trailer. It wasn't a nice night, there was fog and a slight drizzle, and she'd been looking forward to spending an evening in with movies and a bottle of wine. She wandered over to the trailer where some of the dancers bunked, to see if that new one wanted to go for a drink. The trailer was dark and silent. Talia and the others must have already gone out._

_Oh well, she'd just have to find her own adventure…_

_Budapest on a rainy Tuesday night was not a good place to find adventures. Vika sat at the bar, nursing her second cognac and idly studying her reflection in the gilded mirrors. She could see the man in the blue T Shirt watching her; tall, muscular, maybe American. Handsome, but everything about him said to her 'si-drugs, police. He got up and walked over_

_"I you drink buy?" He was American, with an accent like Aaron's. His Magyar was appalling, but she was faintly impressed. Few Americans bothered to learn any language other than their own, certainly not one as difficult and esoteric as the Hungarian._

_"I am no whore." She replied defiantly, in English. The man grinned_

_"Didn't think you were, ma'am." He sat on the stool beside her. "But you look kinda lonely and you been making that there brandy last a while."_

_His accent wasn't just like Aaron's; he sounded like him. Vika took the opportunity to look at him close up. Sandy blonde hair and eyes of an unusual bright clear grey. A few years older, taller and bigger but…_

_"Like what you see, ma'am?" The smile was still there but his gaze was steady and penetrating, no hint of flirtation._

_"I'm sorry." Laughed Vika, "You remind me of someone I know."_

_"We have the same eyes." She said casually, taking a photograph out of his wallet. It was Aaron._

_"I'm looking for my brother, heard he was seen around here with a girl who looks a lot like you." He put the photograph back in his wallet. "Now, you wouldn't happen to have a twin sister by any chance…?"_

* * *

The others were still in the living area, discussing what to do, but Vika had almost finished packing. She knew when it was time to go; her people had generations of experience moving on at a moment's notice, carrying only the essentials and leaving little trace behind. Her hands still trembled at the memory of the man Calderon's hands on her; the thought of what he had intended sickened her and she stopped to catch her breath and steady herself. Looking up she saw Bucky reflected in the mirror and turned to face him.

He stood in the doorway; watching her with an intense, hooded gaze, his long dark hair falling on either side of his face. There was something feral and dangerous about him but she felt no sense of fear. He was like one of the protective spirits Grandmother would tell them about, who would guard those they were set to defend but tear apart any who threatened them.

"Miro Vyusher." She murmured. "My Wolf."

Bucky strode towards Vika and wrapped his arms around her; kissing her with a deep, hungry, longing. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman and he held her close, feeling her body respond against his.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I first saw you." He whispered hoarsely, voice thick with desire. Vika pulled him towards the bed as he kissed her again, his lips travelling down the smooth skin of her neck as he tugged at her blouse. The light fabric tore in his grasp but neither of them cared, both consumed by the urgency of their lust for each other. His hands felt strange on her; one warm and coarse, the other smooth and cool.

The interwoven sensations made Vika shudder with longing and she pushed Bucky back onto the bed, straddling his lap as her fingers rapidly undid his belt. He let out a long, whining, moan as her hand closed around him.

"Vika…" He gasped. "It's been years…"

"Shhh, miro kushti vyusher…" She placed her hand on his chest. "Let me quench your thirst…"

He cried out, almost screamed, as Vika lowered herself onto him. This was nothing like the girls he'd known in Brooklyn; as furtive as they were flirtatious, brazen yet ashamed. He wasn't taking possession of her, she was gifting herself to him. He'd forgotten that anything could feel like this.

Vika was already close, the need for release strong after the terror of the evening; fear and uncertainty transmuting into the hunger for fulfilment. She moved her hips in a slow, clenching rhythm; feeling his length and thickness filling her. One hand tangled in her hair, the other pressed to his chest as he pawed at her thighs and breast; his breathing hoarse and uneven as she moved faster and harder.

"Oh God… Vika…" He yelled. "I'm gonna…" He grabbed her hips and thrust violently upward with a great, gasping, roar as wave after wave of release rolled through him.

Vika still sat astride him as he gasped for air, feeling a wetness on his cheeks; had he cried? Her face was serene, eyes closed like she was at prayer, as she steadied her own breath; haloed by a cloud of dishevelled red hair. As her eyes opened she suddenly flushed with an unexpected embarrassment and he looked at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked with a smile

"Bucky…" Vika bit her bottom lip nervously. "We forgot to close the door."

James Buchanan Barnes threw his head back and laughed harder and louder than he had for over 70 years.

* * *

When Bucky and Vika entered the living room, the silence was deafening and everyone looked a bit flustered by the noises that Bucky and Vika had made in her bedroom. They were all blushing, with Barney and Clint looking embarrassed at having heard the young woman; whom they considered their little sister having sex with Bucky.

"Did you two have fun? Because we sure heard you two, going at it like rabid wolves in heat and there are children here," Tony joked teasingly, causing Pietro and Wanda to throw annoyed looks at the billionaire genius.

"We're twenty years old, Stark. We're not children." Wanda said dryly, Tony simply shrugged as they tried to figure out where Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika could go into hiding while Steve and the others tried to find out what Thaddeus Ross, and Senator Ellen Nadeer were up to. Right now, they were all trying to figure out where Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika could go into hiding as the government was hunting the sisters down.

"How about one of the Caribbean islands? A small one that's not got a high population, and you four can lay low." Barney suggested quickly, and everyone privately agreed but then there was the thought about their pets.

"We'll head there, doubt Ross and Gonzales will think that we went there." Bucky suggested quietly, Viv and Vika nodded in agreement at his words as did Clint wearily and they planned to travel by boat.

"Avengers of the Caribbean, you four are. Clint is Will Turner, while Viv is Elizabeth Swan, Bucky is Captain Jack Sparrow and Vika is Anne Bonny." Tony said amused, they all laughed despite the seriousness of the situation they were in.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Vika sang quietly, Clint went to talk to Barney.

* * *

"Barney, I need to you something." Clint said quietly, Barney looked at him quietly and nodded at him; he followed his little brother into the kitchen and sat down at the table expectantly.

"What's going on, Clint?" Barney asked suspiciously, his grey eyes watching Clint's every move intently and his brother sat down.

"Me and Viv had a little boy, called Simon. Turns out, I got her pregnant and she didn't know how to find me. A year later, she's eight months pregnant and found out that I supposedly got killed in Pakistan, by a black ops team. That's why she and Vika moved to Sokovia, Novi Grad in the first place. That bastard Pavlo threw them out of the circus, after he found out Viv was pregnant and that she wouldn't be able to perform for nine months." Clint said darkly, wishing he could kill the bastard for hurting Viv and Vika, for making their lives hell.

Barney privately agreed with him.

"So where is Simon, Clint? You hiding him somewhere?" Barney teased playfully, but his smile faded at the look of pain and grief that showed in Clint's stormy grey eyes.

"Simon.....he was killed in the Bombing of Novi Grad. He died in St Sophia's Church on May the tenth, 2007 when it was bombed by the Serbian Army." Clint said quietly, he showed Barney one of the photos of a smiling Simon.

He was smiling happily in the photo, clutching a dark brown teddy bear and dressed in a dark blue Winnie the Pooh onesie. He looked so much like Clint, but he had Viv's soft nose and smile, along with Clint's smile.

This had been his nephew, his nephew who had been one of the many victims in the Serbia/Sokovia Civil War which still went on today. Ultron's attack seemed to have only made the Serbian Government attack Sokovia, with more violent attacks and bombings to the small, poor country.

"I'm so sorry Clint, Christ I didn't know that Viv was pregnant." Barney said horrified and Clint nodded as he took a huge gulp of Irish whisky.

"I never even got to hold him," Clint whispered pained. Barney said nothing, nothing he could say or do would bring back Simon; but hell, he couldn't stand seeing Clint and Viv, not to mention Vika or Tony in much pain.

It wasn't their fault.

* * *

Clint finished packing everything that he needed, which included Lucky's treats and dog food as it was best that they took their pets with them on the run. Hopefully, Tony's boat was big enough for all of them, and not too noticeable to everyone. He looked at a photo of him and Viv in Budapest, it was at the park and she looked so beautiful in the photo. He gently stroked it, and pulled out his guitar. 

He began to play a song on the strings, the song reminded him a lot of Viv and it was called The Partin' Glass.

_"Of all the money that e'er I spent I've spent it in good company , all the harm that ever I did Alas it was to none but me And all I've done for want of wit."_

_"To memory now I can't recall So fill to me the parting glass."_

_"Good night and joy be with you all If I had money enough to spend And leisure to sit awhile There is a fair maid in the town That sorely has my heart beguiled."_

_Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips I own she has my heart enthralled So fill to me the parting glass."_

_"Good night and joy be with you all Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had They're…Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips I own she has my heart enthralled So fill to me the parting glass."_

_"Good night and joy be with you all Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had They're sorry for my going away And all the sweethearts that e'er I had."_

_"They'd wish me one more day to stay But since it falls unto my lot That I should rise and you should not I'll gently rise and softly call Good night and joy be with you all."_

He finished the song quietly and put the guitar in his backpack. He was almost finished packing and just needed to pack some clothes, which included clean underwear and some aftershave to pack away in his large black backpack.

Clint finished packing away a few t - shirts, flannel shirts, jeans, boots and his passport just in case they ended up needing it for any scenarios while hiding out. He then went to check on Viv, and found her packing up some clothes that she'd bought with the girls before this mess had begun.

Jinx was on the bed, her black tail wagging contently as she had a nice dream.

"You all packed up? We're leaving at 5: AM, and hopefully won't run into anyone on the way to the docks." Clint said quietly, and Viv nodded. She'd showered and had changed into something comfortable, she was wearing a black cardigan over a dress that had long sleeves, and Vika had changed into a dress that stopped at the knee with low heeled boots and socks.

"I'm all ready to go, I heard you singing. The song was beautiful, what was it?" She asked softly, looking at him.

"The Partin' Glass and it reminded me of you, and of this." He said quietly, pulling her towards him and holding her close against his body.

"I missed you." Viv said sadly, burying her face into his neck.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

**Romani:**

**Vyusher: Wolf**

 


	5. Regrets And Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika hide out in Jamaica and Clint shows his darker side to Viv.

_ Budapest 2005 _

_Barney knocked back the cup of rich sweet espresso and gave a satisfied sigh._

_"Damn! They make good coffee." He set the cup down and looked over at Clint. "That what brought you here?"_

_Clint sat across from his brother, arms folded, staring levelly at him with a cold expression._

_"Yeah." He growled. "I'm a connoisseur. How 'bout you?"_

_"What?" Smirked Barney. "Can't a guy just want to come see his baby bro?"_

_Clint gave a derisive snort of laughter._

_"Last time I saw you was 18 years ago, and you was kicking me in the face at the time; so I'm gonna go with 'no'."_

_"Fair call!" Said his older brother, signalling the waiter for another coffee. "How 'bout when a guy's found out they put his baby bro's face to a name on the 'most wanted' list? That's a shock to the system for sure."_

_Barney saw the change in Clint's posture and the brief flicker of uncertainty in his eyes._

_That had got the kid's attention._

_"Who you working with, Barney?" He asked cautiously. "Guessing it ain't Carson's Carnival anymore."_

_"Ain't been with them for years." Barney replied laughing. "Carson ended up owing too much to the wrong people."_

_Barney paused and looked his brother square in the eye._

_"I'm with the FBI now."_

_"Bit out of your jurisdiction…" Clint sounded casual, but Barney could see the subtle changes of posture that told him his brother was ready for a fight._

_Nothing so obvious as a gun, balisong knife in his sleeve perhaps?_

_"Easy now, Baby Bro…" Barney grinned reassuringly as the waiter set another coffee in front of him. "Just here with a friendly warning; some folks you don't want on your tail have put your face to a certain name."_

_"You gonna get to the point?" growled Clint, feeling the cool steel rest comfortably in the palm of his hand. "Or am I gonna die of old age waiting."_

_Barney stirred his coffee and contemplated the thick, inky-black fluid for a few seconds before replying._

_"Ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"_

* * *

 

"Don't worry, Rom Baro." Vika assured Steve, standing on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek. "I will take care of Bucky…"

"Just make sure you remember to close the door next time." Laughed Tony, coming round to hug her. "Take care, little Gypsy, and stay safe."

It was just before dawn and a thin, grey light already filtered through the windows as they made their hurried goodbyes. A freighter was leaving New York harbour in two hours, bound for Jamaica. Owned by a subsidiary of one of Tony's companies; he'd arranged for them to be smuggled aboard and shipped out. Travelling by boat was slower, but attracted less attention than going by air.

Bucky set down his backpack and embraced Steve silently, the two men didn't need words to express the depth of their feelings or the pain of parting.

Viv put her arms around Wanda and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful, little dove." She urged her. "And keep your brother out of trouble."

"Me? I am an angel." Smirked Pietro. "Be well, Tetka Vivian; may all the saints watch over you."

* * *

 

Clint didn't hear Viv come in from the shower. He sat on the bed in their cabin, looking at the picture of Simon she'd given him and feeling the tears in his eyes again. The Avengers had made their last stand against Ultron's robots in the ruins of St Sophia's Cathedral; maybe he'd fought on the spot where his family had sought shelter from the bombardment, where his baby boy died. He turned his face to her as she sat on the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I woulda been a good dad," he said, his voice soft and trembling. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do." She told him gently, resting his head on her shoulder. "You would have loved and cherished him, taught him to fire the bow and race over the rooftops; and to be a brave, true man like his father."

He slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her breast.

"And he would have been fiery and wise like his beautiful mother." He murmured, lying back on the bed and drawing her down on top of him.

Viv's lovely deep red hair was still long and wavy, he remembered the nights where she'd let him unbraid her wavy hair after performing at the circus. Ronin had loved her, he'd treasured her. "He would have, but I like to think that Simon that would be a lot like you. Fierce, loyal, strong and kind." Viv said softly and kissed a scar that went over his left shoulder. Clint let out a small growl against her neck, pulling off his shirt as the evening air was humid and he held her tightly.

"I wish I had been there for you, Viv. You, Vika and Simon needed me and I wasn't there to protect any of you. I will never forgive myself for it, edeśem." Clint said ashamed. Viv's heart ached for the pain that her hawk was going through, he couldn't blame himself for what had happened to their son. "What happened to Simon, wasn't your fault. It was the Serbian soldiers who murdered our son, no one else." She said firmly and kissed him lovingly on the mouth.

Clint remembered kissing Viv, he had kissed her a lot and Ronin had treasured her, she was the only woman that had made Ronin feel human and he would never love or touch another woman. "Want you so bad, haven't slept with any other women aside from you, Viv. You're so beautiful, baby." Clint said roughly, Viv aside from Vika had been the only one to see Ronin's softer side and also his darker side.

Viv's eyes strayed to his torso and saw a scar on his abdomen and gently touched it, feeling him shiver against her touch. "Where did you get this, Clint?" She asked quietly.

"I got careless a couple of years back, almost got gutted in the Paris Sewers." He shuddered, remembering the searing pain as Scarlatti's blade sliced him open.

"You have more scars than the last time, many more." She smiled slyly, slipping her hand under the waistband of his jeans, enjoying the way he groaned as her hand closed around him. "At least this is how I remember it."

"God... Viv... that feels so good." He whispered, his eyes wide and pleading; she still knew how he liked to be touched, how to make him beg for more, keeping him on the very edge of climax until she was ready to finish him. The bathrobe had slipped from her shoulders, leaving her naked in the soft light of the cabin, he reached out his hand and traced his fingers along the smooth curve of her thigh.

"We have all night." She murmured, her hair spilling across his face and chest as she leaned down to kiss him. "I hope you are in no hurry."

* * *

 

"Give me Ronin." Viv purred, nipping Clint's collarbone lightly with her teeth. "I've had Aaron, tasted Clint; I want to know the monster."

"Careful what you wish for." Clint growled, pulling her close so she could feel him, hard and ready, through the worn fabric of his jeans. "You might not like what you get."

She dragged her nails down his broad, scarred, back; enjoying the angry hiss of pain, tiny beads of blood welling up where they broke the skin.

"You think I fear the darkness?" She asked, a deep ruby flame glimmering in her eyes for a second. "I want your darkness to fill me till it becomes ours."

Clint pushed her back onto the bed, the light fabric of her blouse ripping from her shoulders as he buried his face between her breasts; kissing them hungrily, caressing with lips and tongue as his stubble grazed her skin.

Viv gasped aloud as his fingers found the spot they were searching for and began to tease her into readiness. His lips moved up over her shoulders and neck, biting, sucking and kissing until his mouth clamped roughly against hers and she tasted his strong, probing tongue.

The strength in his lean, compact frame was overwhelming and Viv gripped hard onto his broad shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling them tight together while he deftly undid the buttons on his jeans.

"This is what you asked for." Clint reminded her, voice thick and hoarse with lust as he slid inside her with a single thrust. She cried out in mingled pleasure and pain, her nails digging deep into his skin as he lifted her up until she was astride his lap, matching her movements as he skilfully led her towards climax.

It surged through her like a thunderstorm and she screamed incoherently as the intensity of her passion overtook her, only vaguely aware of Clint's guttural cry as the spasms of her body carried him into a violent, convulsive orgasm.

They collapsed together, breathless and unable to speak, needing only looks and kisses to convey the depths of their feelings.

"I love you, Red Gypsy." Clint gasped at last. "More than I know how to say. I'm never gonna leave you again."

"I love you, Hawkeye. Only you, and I'm never going to leave you." Viv promised and Clint smiled as he pulled her against his chest, pulling a sheet over their bodies, which were covered in sweat. Viv curled up into him and nuzzled her cheek against his stubbly cheek, Clint held her tightly and hummed softly as he kissed her tenderly on the lips and held her tightly. "Mine." He whispered softly, and kissed her neck tenderly. He put himself between her and the door, ensuring that no one would hurt Viv unless they went through him.

* * *

 

The sun shone brightly over the cabin where Bucky and Vika were staying at, it was just across from where Clint and Viv were staying. Bucky sat on the wooden bridge that led to the other side of the beach where Clint and Viv resided, it was peaceful and Vika was cooking breakfast for the two of them. "Breakfast is here, and it's a healthy breakfast." Vika said amused, she handed him a plate of fruit on top of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. He noticed that she was eating the same, she seemed happy and her long dark red hair was let down and blowing gently in the wind as she sat down next to him. Bucky pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, tender kiss. "Does that hurt?" She asked quietly, her fingers gently touching where his metal shoulder met human skin. "It did a long time ago, but not anymore." Bucky admitted finally, his mind drifting to when the Soviets had found him.

Vika saw the way Bucky's eyes strayed towards the metal arm they'd grafted on to him, the dark frown that crossed his handsome face, and she knew where his mind was going. She took his face gently in her hands and turned his gaze to her.

"You are beautiful to me, my Wolf, every part of you. This..." She ran her hand along the metal, now warmed by the sun. "Does not make you who you are."

She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"This does.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her softly.

"Is that the truth, or one of your sweet lies?" He asked, smiling.

Vika laughed and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair.

"I have many sweet lies, but for you?" She leaned in and kissed him back. "Only the truth. Now eat your breakfast!"

Bucky pulled her closer, aroused by the warmth of her body next to him. Dressed only in a sleeveless, white cotton, dress with a brightly patterned scarf around her hair, she looked irresistible.

"Maybe I'm hungry for something else..." He grinned. Vika laughed again and wriggled free of his grasp.

"Save that appetite for later and eat!" She ordered, every bit the Mistress of the House "Besides, I have to go to the market before it gets too hot."

Bucky gave a comical sigh and began tucking in. He never felt more himself than when he was around Vika. Whether it was some gypsy magic or just her artful playfulness, she drove the shadows of the Winter Soldier far away

Bucky smiled as he watched Vika stand up after eating her breakfast, which was garlic sausages with spiced bacon as he tucked into his own meal. The sun had risen brightly over the large cabin that Bucky and Vika resided in, across the other side if the water was where Clint and Viv lived in the other cabin. Easy to reach, if they were compromised.

* * *

 

Vika walked to the local market of Bull Bay, she and Bucky had formed good friendships with many of the townspeople and she enjoyed learning about their culture. She bought a few bananas, strawberries, and some milk as she started making her way back to the cabin as she sensed someone watching her and frowned. She was gone. Feeling weary, she quickly left and returned to the cabin where she saw Bucky was shirtless and chopping up some wood.

"Vika, what's wrong?"

* * *

 

Viv smiled and stretched lazily, hearing Vika singing as she strolled off to market. She liked this place, it was out of the way, the people were friendly and didn't ask awkward questions; despite the different colours and smells it felt familiar and comforting. The people here were poor, like the people of Sokovia, and like them had learned to make a difficult life happy with the simplest pleasures. She yawned, stretching out her arms and wondering if she should get up yet, but she could hear Clint pottering about in the kitchen and smelled eggs cooking.

Perhaps if she stayed here it would be breakfast in bed.

"Breakfast's on the porch!" Clint called, cheerily, and Viv pouted slightly before wrapping a robe around her shoulders and strolling out. It was a sunny, fresh morning with the promise of a glorious day. The table was set with scrambled eggs, fruit juice, coffee and steaming corn bread; Clint could be quite domestic when the mood took him. She kissed him and took a bite of the cornbread.

"Are you happy?" He asked, with a soft smile.

"Mmmh, hmmh." She nodded, chewing and swallowing her mouthful while pouring them both coffee. "Happier than I've been for a long time, but..."

She paused and Clint looked at her quizzically, taking her hand.

"What is it, draga?"

Viv sighed.

"Every time I've been happy it's never lasted; trouble always comes..." She saw his downcast expression and stroked his face. "But that's life, my fierce, handsome Hawk, and we need to accept it."

"Like a bittersweet kiss?" He asked, smiling again, his eyes twinkling at the memory of their times in Budapest.

"Yes." She laughed. "Like a bittersweet kiss."

He was still holding on to her hand and his look became serious.

"Do you... do you think we'd ever...?"

She knew what he was thinking, what he was about to ask.

"Another child?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to say the words. She looked at him, smiling, and it felt like the sun was rising in his heart.

"I will give you sons and daughters to be proud of, Clint." She promised him. "And who will be proud to call you their father."

He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Even without the shaking of his body she could tell he was crying.

"When we know it's safe, we'll go to Sokovia." She said softly. "We'll find Simon's gave and you can mourn for him properly there, as a father should."

They sat on the porch together in a silent embrace, watching the waves break on the beach and listening to the rhythmic sound of Bucky chopping wood. Suddenly the sound stopped and they looked up to see him running along the track to the cottage, Vika following behind.

"Buck? What is it?" Clint asked, a sudden knot of tension in his stomach.

"In the market, Vika was sure someone was spying on her." Bucky answered, grimly. "Someone may have found us."

"Shit, did you see who it was?" Clint asked grimly, Vika shook her head and stood next to Bucky whose face was grim as Clint and Viv both stood up. "I didn't see their face but I sensed that someone was following me, I managed to lose them but I think someone may have found us." Vika said worriedly, her green eyes shimmering.

"You think it's SHEILD?" Bucky asked quietly, Clint grimaced and glanced at the man before speaking.

"More than likely, we're gonna lay low and see if they come to us." Clint said grimly, taking Viv's hand tightly in his and she held it back tightly.

"Might need to lay out some traps, we don't know if it's Calderon and his team who are after us." Bucky said darkly, his eyes turning dark as he remembered what Calderon had tried to do to Vika. He wouldn't let the bastard hurt her, no way in hell.  



End file.
